


🍵车1

by mengying



Category: Jo - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 13:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mengying/pseuds/mengying





	🍵车1

“来证明一下。” 阿帕基张开双腿坐在床沿。你因为喝了酒头有些晕，昏暗的房间只有一盏床头的台灯亮着。恍惚间你看到他好像笑了。

 

你有些不知所措地站在房间门口不敢吱声。你只是不知道该怎么做，是要先和他接吻吗，还是说直接跪下来帮他口？

“拜托你不要装了，刚刚还一副老司机的样子” 阿帕基好像对你迟钝的反应有些不满。

那……做就做吧！反正和这种帅哥睡觉也是赚大了。

你走向床边，两手搭在他宽厚的双肩，弯下腰准备去吻他的嘴唇，却被一把推开直直按下跪到了地上。

“别他妈在这磨蹭。” 阿帕基似乎有些不开心了，紧皱眉头喷出粗鄙的话语。

“你的服务态度真是差劲。” 他看你愣在那一动不动便自己动手解开了腰带，“现在懂了吗。”

他凶狠的语气不禁令你开始浑身发抖。你被他灼热的目光注视着感觉自己快要被烧焦了一样。不能再惹他不开心了，一气之下他要是和老板娘告状你也不是没可能会被解雇。

你从男士内裤的包裹中将小阿帕基请了出来。它很没精神地耷拉在那里，没你想象中那么大，也可能是它现在和阿帕基本人一样不爽。

你伸出舌尖舔了它的头部，接着将整个小家伙含入了口中。你担心就算它勃起了和这副德行没什么出入，不过很快你的念头就被打消了。你感受到口中的炙热在不断膨胀，转着圈的舌头努力讨好着前段顶弄小眼，又伸出右手握着柱身不断前后撸动。结果它胀到你若不将嘴巴张到最大便无法含住的程度，牙床后端支撑得酸痛难以隐忍。你决定先暂时为嘴巴放个假。

“我没要你撸，给我接着口，很舒服。” 他的声音也变得柔软下来，多少听得出情欲已经侵占了他的大脑。

他舒服了你不爽了。口交真的是个体力活。不过也没办法，自己惹的火跪着也得背锅。

你松开手重新尝试用嘴吞下整根粗大，龟头抵在你嗓子口令你生理性干呕了出来。你的鼻子只能轻触到他不浓密的毛发的尖端，还有一小段无法进入你的口腔。你甚至不敢去想象这样的东西塞入你的体内自己会变成什么样。有点吓人。

阿帕基两只手抱住你的脑袋，将你的口腔当作飞机杯前后晃动起来。不适的呜咽从你的鼻腔哼唧出来企图向他求饶，却被毫不怜惜以更快的速度摩擦着双唇。你反抗性地紧了一下下颚，齿尖代替了唇瓣划过粗挺的柱身。快感中突如其来的疼痛让阿帕基倒吸一口冷气，双手一个用力将你的头摁到最底端迫使整根入侵你的口腔。生理泪水从你的眼角喷薄而出。

“你个兔崽子到底会不会口啊！” 他几乎是从牙缝里挤出了这几个字。你的脑袋和嘴在他的手部的松懈下得到短暂的解放，下巴被阿帕基托着抬起强迫你接纳他的愤怒。

“对不起我不是故意的……” 见你眼泪直流他像是心软下来叹了口气。随后开始解开自己衬衣的领带和衣扣。

“光看干嘛，赶紧脱。” 阿帕基见你傻跪在地上眼巴巴望着他，眼睛向下瞥透露着或多或少的轻蔑。

你认知中的性爱不是这样的。难道不是应该先接吻，接着对方帮你脱下衣服爱抚你的身体吗。可能因为在他看来你只是谁都能上的陪酒小姐，跟漂亮男人勾搭上了就误以为可以多少有些感情的牵绊。

你还是泛滥着眼眶里的泪水乖乖听从了。

他拉开床头柜的抽屉递给了你一个小方块。你将包装撕开取出里面的橡胶圈，黏糊糊的润滑液粘得满手都是。

“……你他妈的……再不快点我就软了。” 

“……我好像……戴不上……”你将安全套的正反面成功搞错之后吃力地向下滑着橡皮圈却久久拉不动。

阿帕基被你气的已经不想说话了。

你被掐着肩膀按在床上，双腿被迫最大程度上张开，寸草不生还吐着口水的私处被眼前的男人一览无余。你看到男人以熟练的手法又拆了一包保险套，自己用手撸动了几下柱身戴上后便握住你的膝窝找准洞口直接挺入。下身刚被顶开一个小口你就痛的哭出了声。好过分，不给性伴侣任何事前的爱抚便直接提枪上阵，只顾着想要自己爽快。你挨了一个耳光。

“闭嘴，你是想让整栋楼的人都认识我雷欧阿帕基？？” 眼泪模糊了视线使你看不清眼前的人。你一只手捂住嘴阻止被压低的声音扩散，哗哗的眼泪发泄下体承受的痛觉。你只感觉私处猛的被异物贯穿的刺痛感和难以用嘴呼吸的缺氧感令你险些失去了意识。

阿帕基不给你时间适应侵入体内的硬物，自顾自地抽插起来。你怕再挨巴掌便努力控制着哈出的气体里不夹杂声带振动后的声响。

“你说过自己睡过很多男人，那我刚捅破的一层膜又是怎么回事。补的？” 阿帕基好像注意到了你腰间和小腹还没恢复的淤青，修长的手指故意在上面使劲掐了一下。痛感像是电流一般麻痹了你的全身。你脊背弓起，加上穴道被操弄噗呲噗呲传来的刺激还是忍不住小声哼唧出来。

你在向他求饶。你感觉身体承受不住这种程度上的痛觉。初尝禁果是很刺激但是没能让你达到期望中的快感。因为实在是太痛了，又不巧遇到的是阿帕基这个坏脾气的自私鬼。

“……求您……轻一点……” 你啜泣着从嘴里吐出这几个字，却被擒住双乳用力揉捏，摩擦着穴内的粗大也加快了速度令你的身体更加吃不消。

“死不了。” 你的求情似乎达到了反效果。阿帕基愈发兴奋起来，原本揉搓你胸部的双手转移到了你的脖颈掐得你眼前一黑，一点声音也发不出。

粘连着爱液的撞击声和沉浸在快感中的喘息充斥着整个房间，香薰的气息和它们一样似乎并未能起到催情作用。上一秒只想早早结束这场折磨的你被喉部的压力整的大脑一片空白，缺失了所有反抗能力只能像一头乖乖待宰的羔羊忍受身上男人的侵犯。

他自始至终都没能吻你。总之第一次的性爱体验真的糟透了。

完事后阿帕基将装着他儿子的橡胶带打了个结，抽了好几张纸包住暂时放到床头柜上。又从西装口袋里摸出香烟和打火机，开盖的那声清脆让瘫软在床上的你知道那个小玩意又是你负担不起的价格。他像是在思考什么一样抽完了一根烟。

你不知道他是在犹豫是否要为自己刚刚粗暴的举止道个歉。话都憋在嗓子眼了，吐出的字句却是，

“我家不留女人过夜，所以拿着钱快滚。”


End file.
